Le récit d'une peluche
by Wynhilde
Summary: Je sais ce que vous dites : "être une peluche, la belle vie !" Eh bien ça dépend quel genre de peluche vous êtes, et quel genre de propriétaire vous avez... (Léger HP/DM)


**Note** : Ceci est la traduction (autorisée) d'une fic de Faithwood.

Merci à ma beta, Via.

* * *

**Le récit d'une peluche**

Ma vie n'a pas été facile. Je sais ce que vous pensez : tu es une peluche. Les peluches sont câlinées et dorlotées et elles n'ont à s'inquiéter de rien. Et vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort.

Les deux premières années de ma vie ont été merveilleuses. J'étais heureux.

J'avais passé à peine deux jours sur cette étagère avec mes nombreux semblables et le troisième jour, deux jeunes femmes apparurent devant moi. L'une d'elle attrapa mon frère et l'autre, la blonde, grimaça en me voyant. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Je dois avouer que je me suis senti très malheureux quand elle m'a attrapé et qu'elle a souri à l'autre dame en disant :

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Tous les enfants devraient en avoir un. »

Le moment même où elle ouvrit la bouche, je sus qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Je m'attendais franchement à ce qu'on m'emmène et qu'on me jette dans une poubelle. L'endroit le plus affreux pour une peluche, à ce qu'on m'a dit. J'aurais voulu être à la place de mon frère. L'autre dame semblait très contente de l'avoir. Elle le regardait en souriant gentiment.

Ma dame blonde grimaça à nouveau. Mais soudain, elle sourit, sauf que ce n'était pas à moi. Elle me fit descendre et deux petites mains m'attrapèrent et me serrèrent fort. Un petit garçon me fit un sourire éclatant.

« Je l'adore, Mère. Merci », dit-il.

Je me rengorgeai juste un peu. Peut-être que je ne finirais pas dans une poubelle, en fin de compte.

Je n'avais qu'à moitié raison. Dès qu'on fut arrivé à leur grande et sinistre maison, la dame blonde me regarda à nouveau avec dédain et dit :

« Jette-moi ce truc, trésor.

— Oui, Mère », dit le petit garçon.

Je fermai fort les yeux. J'espérais que la poubelle ne serait pas un endroit sombre et horrible. Peut-être qu'il y aurait d'autres peluches, et que je ne serais pas tout seul.

J'avais peur. Si je n'avais pas été une peluche, j'aurais été en train de trembler.

Le petit garçon blond me serra fort et murmura à mon oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferai attention à toi. »

Je n'osais pas le croire. Mais plus tard cette nuit-là je me retrouvai dans un lit moelleux, pressé contre un corps chaud et endormi qui me tenait bien serré dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi.

Les mois passèrent vite. Je passais mes nuits dans les bras du petit garçon, à écouter tous ses espoirs et ses rêves, et pendant la journée, il me collait dans un endroit étroit et sombre. Je n'aimais pas ce moment-là, mais les autres peluches étaient terriblement jalouses de là où je dormais, alors j'étais content quand même.

Mes problèmes commencèrent après deux ans.

Un jour, le garçon me prit et me dit qu'il devait partir pendant un moment.

« Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi, dit-il en embrassant mon front. Sois sage. »

Même si j'étais triste, je lui obéis. Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans le tiroir sombre et j'attendis patiemment que le garçon revienne. Ça prit un moment, mais il finit par revenir, et quand il me sortit enfin du tiroir, j'étais prêt à faire des bonds de joie. J'étais tellement heureux qu'il ait tenu sa promesse.

Mais lui n'avait pas l'air si heureux de me voir. Il grimaça, de la même façon que la dame blonde avait grimacé en me voyant. Et puis il m'arracha le bras – heureusement, ça ne faisait pas mal, mais c'était terriblement gênant – et puis il me remit dans le tiroir.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que mon garçon ne m'aimait plus. J'avais entendu dire que ça pouvait arriver. Les enfants grandissaient et se débarrassaient de leurs peluches. Au moins il ne m'avait pas mis à la poubelle.

Les années suivantes furent très solitaires. Je m'ennuyais terriblement. Parfois, je voyais mon garçon. Il ouvrait le tiroir, prenait quelque chose – jamais moi – grimaçait et m'enfermait à nouveau.

Tout ce que je pouvais espérer c'était n'avoir rien fait de mal. J'y réfléchissais sans arrêt. Je ne pensais pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être que les autres peluches lui avaient dit de faire ça. Elles ne m'avaient jamais beaucoup aimé.

Je finis par accepter ma situation. Au moins, tu n'es pas dans une poubelle, je me disais. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Des années plus tard, le garçon me causa une frayeur terrible. Il avait ouvert le tiroir, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois par le passé, mais cette fois il ne grimaça pas en me voyant. Il se contenta de me fixer. Et puis – si j'avais eu un cœur, il se serait arrêté de battre à ce moment-là – il m'attrapa et me sortit du tiroir.

Il s'assit sur son lit et me tint dans ses mains en me fixant. Il avait l'air si différent. Plus vieux, ce n'était plus un enfant. Maigre et pâle. Et il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Si j'avais pu parler, je l'aurais serré dans mes bras et je lui aurais raconté des histoires. Moi ça me rassurait, ça. Peut-être que ça l'aurait aidé aussi.

Il avait dû lire dans mon esprit car il murmura :

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider, toi, hein ? »

Il avait l'air si triste. J'aurais voulu lui dire que si, je pouvais l'aider, même si ce n'était probablement pas vrai.

« Je devrais te jeter. Vraiment, c'est ce que je devrais faire, continua-t-il. Regarde-toi. Tu es tout cassé. »

S'il te plaît, non, lui répondis-je dans ma tête. Pas la poubelle. Tout sauf la poubelle.

Je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu là encore. Il a eu pitié. Cette nuit-là, j'ai de nouveau dormi avec lui. J'étais gêné de n'avoir toujours qu'un seul bras, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de lui poser problème. C'était comme avant. Il me garda serré contre lui toute la nuit. Je lui pardonnai tout.

Le lendemain, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans le tiroir. Il pointa un bâton vers moi et m'enferma.

Il ne revint pas me voir avant un long moment. Quand il rouvrit enfin le tiroir, il ne me regarda même pas. Ne fit même pas une grimace. Bizarrement, ses grimaces me manquaient.

Le temps passa et je compris que j'avais été oublié.

Peut-être que c'était la poubelle. Le garçon ne me voyait plus peut-être qu'il ne me verrait plus jamais. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Ma vie était finie. Je le savais.

Je me trompais complètement.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, alors je ne peux pas vous dire quand ça arriva, mais quelque chose de remarquable se passa un jour.

C'était sombre et silencieux comme toujours, et puis soudain le tiroir s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas mon garçon que je vis. C'était un autre garçon, avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes.

« Ce n'est pas là-dedans, Drago », dit le garçon.

Si, si, je suis là ! essayai-je de crier.

« Tu es vraiment nul », dit mon garçon.

J'avais reconnu sa voix.

« Bien sûr que c'est là-dedans. »

Je rayonnais. Il ne m'avait pas oublié. Il savait que j'étais là. J'étais toujours vivant, en fin de compte.

Le garçon avec les cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils.

« Oh ! sourit-il. Je l'ai. »

Il sortit quelque chose d'autre, pas moi. J'avais de nouveau envie de pleurer. Je n'étais peut-être pas mort, mais je devais être vieux en tout cas. Vieux et moche et larmoyant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs cherchait un flacon brillant, pas une vieille peluche.

« Eh, attends, dit le garçon en souriant à nouveau. Il y a un truc, là. »

Il pointa un long bâton vers moi et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Son visage refléta sa surprise. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient très verts.

« Quoi ? » demanda mon garçon.

Et puis il se retrouva là aussi, à me regarder avec surprise.

« Heu… » dit-il.

Ses joues étaient roses.

« Quelle jolie peluche », dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Je décidai à ce moment-là que je l'aimais bien.

« Ce n'est pas la mienne ! » dit mon garçon.

Ça faisait mal. Bien sûr que j'étais à lui.

« Si tu le dis. »

L'autre garçon tendit la main, comme pour m'attraper.

« Il lui manque un bras. Intéressant. »

Mon garçon ferma le tiroir d'un geste brusque. Il devait se sentir aussi gêné que moi. Une vieille peluche sans bras. Je n'étais probablement pas très agréable à regarder.

Cette nuit-là, je souhaitai que la poubelle arrive. Ça aurait été une délivrance.

Mais j'eus de la chance que ce vœu ne se réalise pas.

Le lendemain, mon garçon rouvrit le tiroir et me ramassa. Il me souriait.

« Salut, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux. Désolé. Ça a pas dû être marrant tout seul ici. »

Oh non, c'était pas marrant, j'avais envie de lui hurler. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. A quoi bon ? Il allait juste me renfermer dans le tiroir et m'oublier à nouveau.

Mais au lieu de ça, il toucha mon épaule avec son bâton en bois et, juste comme ça, je me retrouvai avec un bras tout neuf.

Trop tard, avais-je envie de dire.

Il me donna de nouveaux habits aussi. Une cape noire et une écharpe rouge. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux et colla quelque chose sur mon nez. Et puis il me porta jusqu'au miroir et je me vis pour la première fois depuis des années.

J'étais différent. Mes vêtements avaient changé, mes cheveux étaient de la même couleur mais moins bien coiffés. Et j'avais des lunettes maintenant. Mais la cicatrice était la même : sur mon front, en forme d'éclair.

« A l'époque, ils ne savaient pas à quoi tu ressemblais », dit mon garçon.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il racontait.

« C'était pas si mal, reprit-il. Mais là, maintenant… c'est parfait. »

Il me sourit à nouveau et embrassa mon front. Je devais être une peluche terriblement faible car je lui pardonnai tout aussitôt.

« Merci », dit-il.

Et je sus qu'il pouvait vraiment lire dans mes pensées.

Ça c'est passé il y a des années. J'ai passé quelques temps sur une belle étagère en bois poli, mais maintenant, j'ai un nouveau garçon. Un garçon qui a des cheveux bizarres de toutes les couleurs, qui ne me laisse jamais tout seul et dort toujours en me serrant dans ses bras.

Toutes les autres peluches sont de nouveau jalouses de moi.

Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content de moi. Je vois souvent mon ancien garçon aussi. Il me sourit toujours et demande si je suis heureux. Je lui réponds toujours que oui.

Il me manque, de temps en temps. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne me donne pas, mais je sais qu'il m'aime toujours. Parce que je ne suis pas idiot, vous savez. J'ai bien observé son garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il a une cicatrice juste comme la mienne. Et mon ancien garçon l'aime, et il dort avec lui maintenant.

Il a choisi d'être avec quelqu'un qui a exactement la même tête que sa vieille peluche.

Il doit lui faire penser à moi.


End file.
